


A Gentle Touch

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Iontach Draíochta [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Crossover, Dragons, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: No one knew where he came from or who he was. All they knew was that his Russian was impeccable and he had a gentle way of dealing with fiery beasts. Charlie Weasley included.





	A Gentle Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently just an aesthetic, but I do want to turn this into a story at some point.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own either character from HP or Marvel. I am making no money from this.
> 
> Prompt: #MMFBingo18 Square B1: Bucky Barnes/Charlie Weasley

                                        


End file.
